Jealousy Spreads Like a Wildfire
by Callmemaddy
Summary: [oneshot] When Logan breaks up with the most popular girl at PCA, she wants revenge. So she starts a rumor about Zoey and Logan dating, upsetting Chase and Dana to no end. DL ZC


**Jealousy Spreads Like a Wildfire**

_by CallmeMaddy...ONE SHOT_

Disclaimer: Damn. Still got nothing.

A/N: One shot! Stupid stories are being mean, so I wrote a one shot. Nat is a modeled after an cheerleader bitch at my school. Oh, and remember, this is Chase/Zoey and Logan/Dana NOT NOT NOT Logan/Zoey

Summary:No one ever broke up with PCA's hottest girl—Nat Rovlier. Well, except one. She was jealous. And she'll make Logan Reese pay. DL ZC

**Jealousy Spreads Like a Wildfire, a one-shot by CallmeMaddy**

_And break up with me, _Nat, the brattiest and most popular girl at PCA, thought in her head, _Logan Reese broke up with me. He won't even tell me why. I bet it's some other chick. I bet it's that tough girl—Dana Cruz. He's always talking about her. But her over me? Come on. She's not even pretty. I'll just have to get him pay. I'll make Dana hate him. _She thought about it for a while _Dana's closest friends are Nicole Bristow and Zoey Brooks. Zoey Brooks...that girl who thinks she's perfect._ She knew exactly how to handle this because she did it to Glenn Davis a month ago. She turned on her IM:

**PrettierthanBarbie: **Hey Rachel. I've got gossip.

**GossipGrl222:** Spill it.

**PrettierthanBarbie:** Logan Reese is dating Zoey Brooks.

**GossipGirl222: **WTF? I thought you were dating him?  
**PrettierthanBarbie:** He's a jerk. Now he's dating Zoey. Start telling ppl.

The false word of Logan Reese and Zoey Brooks dating spread like a wildfire. It was only fifth period that same day when everyone knew.

Logan was in walking to Math when he notice some girls staring at him. He thought they were checking him out so he flirted.

"Phone numbers, I guessing," Logan thought that's what they wanted.

A tall brunette giggled, "What about you girlfriend?"  
"Girlfriend? Nat? We broke up!" Logan swore.

The short blond with freckles thought Logan was joking, "No! Zoey!"  
"Zoey Brooks? We aren't dating!" Logan was confused.

Chase walked up, "Dude, we need to talk."  
"Awww. Is Chase breaking up with me?" Logan laughed.

"Logan, do you sense anger in my face? Why the hell did you ask Zoey out?" Chase questioned.

"Zoey? Why does everyone keep saying I'm dating Zoey?" Logan asked.

"Maybe this will explain!" Chase was furious and handed him a paper, "It was sent to everybody's school account."  
To: List—School

From:GossipGrl222  
Subject: PCA's Hottest New Couple

_Rumor has it, Nat Roliver broke up with Logan Reese because he was cheating on her with perfect student—ZOEY BROOKS! I know. Impossible, right? Well, not quite. It has been confirmed they were seen kissing on the beach by an inside source._

"Who the hell is the inside source?" Logan spat.

"I dunno, but why are you dating her when you know I like her?" Chase yelled.

"I'm NOT dating her," Logan said, telling the truth.

Chase didn't believe him. Logan sighed. He walked in to math and spotted Dana. Seeing Dana was a good thing. Today had been weird. He needed to talk. He had been talking a lot to Dana about why he didn't like Nat. He liked someone else. Dana was curious about who it was and the day Logan broke up with Nat, he told her.

"_I broke up with her._ _I'm taking your advice, I'm going to confess to the girl I like," Logan told her._

"_Good for you. Who is it?" Dana asked. Logan kissed her. _

_Dana was shocked, "Me?" _

_Logan nodded and kissed her again. She was still pretty shocked and wasn't thinking clearly, so she kissed him back._

"_I can't believe I'm kissing Logan Reese!" Dana laughed._

"DANA?" Logan was so happy to see her. So he was obviously pretty upset when Dana turned around, gave him a look of disgust, and completely ignored him.  
"Hey, turn around," Logan told her.

"ZOEY?" Dana yelled, "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DATE ZOEY!" Everyone stared.

"Calm down, look I'm not dating Zoey. I should know who I'm dating it's just a rumor."  
"JUST A RUMOR? LOGAN, YOU KISS ME AND THEN START DATING ZOEY THE NEXT DAY! WHO DOES THAT? OH, RIGHT, YOU! AND WHAT ABOUT ZOEY, SHE KNOWS--" Dana screamed but was interrupted by Mr. Reedman.

"Why don't you cool off outside?" Mr. Reedman suggested.

"Can I cool off by punching Logan?" Dana asked.

Mr. Reedman laughed, Logan wasn't exactly the teacher's pet, "Maybe later..."  
"Hey!" Logan was offended.

--

Zoey rushed frantically down the halls. She bumped into Chase, "Thank god! Chase! Have you see Logan?"  
"Your boyfriend?" Chase was clearly jealous.

"Oh no! Not you too! This is just a rumor! No one believes me! Why would I like that jerk. Besides, Dana has dibs," Zoey informed him.

Chase was a bit more forgiving than Dana, "Really? So you aren't dating Logan?"  
"Chase, I can't stand the guy!" Zoey exclaimed, "Besides, there's another guy."  
Chase choked on the air, "A-a-nn-other guy?"

"Yeah, another guy."  
"W—h-h-o?" Chase asked, praying it was him.

"I'll give you three guesses," Zoey teased.

"And you'll give me three hints," Chase added.

"I don't remember agreeing to that..." Zoey taunted, "Ok, fine. Hint 1: You know him."  
"Well, that narrows it down..."Chase said sarcastically.

"Yeah! Like 3.5 billion guys! Hint 2: This guy is really shy and is in 4 of my classes. He's a friend. That's like three hints..." Zoey told him.

"Is it—One more hint!" Chase begged.

Zoey then said something bold, "The guy I like is right in front of me."

Chase's eyes grew wide and he just stood there.

"Are you going to kiss me or what?" Zoey asked. Chase then slowly leaned in and kissed her.

--

During math, Logan formed a hypothesis: Someone obviously hated him and Zoey, knows Rachel (The email was sent by her), was a bitch...NAT! She fit the description perfectly. She did it to get back at Logan. Zoey is close to Dana, therefore Dana would be jealous of Zoey and Logan and start hating Logan.

The bell rang.

"DANA!" Logan had to chase her for half a mile, "You're too fast," Logan said panting.

"What is it now Logan, here to try to have sex with me and then do the same with Lola?" Dana yelled.

"That was harsh. I am not dating Zoey. And I figured out who did this," Logan explained the hypothesis.

Dana agreed, "What are we going to do to her?"

They looked at each other, "Water balloons?"

"It'll mess up her perfect hair," Dana joked.

That's what they did, after much screaming, Dana and Logan decided to have a little chat.

"You ever lie and get Dana mad at me, everyone will find out about your boob job," Logan threatened.

"Isn't that illegal at this age?" Dana asked.

"Not in Germany!" Nat informed her.

"You flew to Germany for a boob job?" Dana laughed, how pathetic.  
"You should get one," Nat insulted.  
"Her boobs are fine," Logan defended Dana, "And Nat, why I broke up with you? I wanted to go out with Dana. Because she's prettier, nicer, smarter, and hotter than you."

Nat was extremely offended, "Please, her nose!"  
"More water balloons?" Logan asked.

"Nah, she lost. She's jealous of us," Dana replied.

"Us?" Logan thought Dana was hinting at a serious relationship.

Dana smiled. She kissed him, she knew he was asking if they were officially together, "Totally."

So, it turned out that Nat's plan backfired on her. Because of her, two new relationships were formed, both are still stronger than ever.

A/N: The end. One-shot. Review. Make me feel like I have a purpose in life.


End file.
